


Under the stars

by mvo60



Series: Fighting for you, fighting for us [1]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:14:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29592657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvo60/pseuds/mvo60
Summary: Sylvie was being weird and she had been for a couple of days. She was definitely trying to spend the less possible time with him and he had no idea why. At this point, they had been together for more than a year and everything went so smoothly between them after all of the dramas and mis-opportunities. So obviously her shifty behavior came out of nowhere.
Relationships: Sylvie Brett & Matthew Casey, Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Series: Fighting for you, fighting for us [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207208
Comments: 9
Kudos: 83





	Under the stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, it's been a while since I have published anything but I have been reading everything on AO3 !!
> 
> An established Brettsey story because we need right now !!
> 
> Thank you to every person that will read this and/or comment it !!!

Sylvie was being weird and she had been for a couple of days. She was definitely trying to spend the less possible time with him and he had no idea why. At this point, they had been together for more than a year and everything went so smoothly between them after all of the dramas and mis-opportunities. So obviously her shifty behavior came out of nowhere. 

He started to notice this change two shifts ago when she left their house really early without him, letting him a little note saying that she’ll see him at the firehouse. No explanation, no reason. When he asked her about it at the beginning of their shift she merely replied “I had an early breakfast with friends from spinning class” before gently kissing his cheek and returning to her inventory. He knew she lied to him the minute she started to answer. All of her friends from spinning class had a 9 to 5 job and they would have never accepted a 5:30 am breakfast. He felt unsettled for the rest of the shift, she had never really lied to him, their relationship was built on honesty and trust, that is what they were the proudest of. However, as unsettled as he was, he also trusted that she would come to him when she was ready to talk. 

Now, five days later, after two full shifts of her being overly occupied he was starting to be worried. He was standing at the edge of the dance floor, brow furrowed, watching his girlfriend swaying with Mouch with big smiles on their faces. A loud laugh briefly distracted him and his eyes found his best friend dancing with his new wife, both of them being the happiest he ever saw them. It truly had been a great day, standing right next to Severide while he was marrying Kidd surrounded by their family and friends in the forest close to Benny’s cabin. The wedding really helped him avoid thinking about what was happening in his own relationship but now it started to be impossible to stay silent. 

Matt recognised the end of the song that was being played and walked towards Mouch and Sylvie who had just stopped dancing. 

He softly put his hand on Sylvie’s back who turned and smiled at him “ Mind if I stole your dance partner Mouch ?”

“Not at all Captain. I am gonna find Trudy, she must be at the bar”. Mouch leaned down and kissed Sylvie’s cheek “Always a pleasure Sylvie”. He patted his captain’s arm and left to found his wife. 

Matt didn’t miss a beat and took his girlfriend in his arms, starting to sway in rhythm. Sylvie immediately melted in his embrace, putting her head in the crook of his neck. Her steady breathing always had a calming effect on him but right now he was doubting everything and nothing seemed to soothe him. 

He couldn’t take it anymore, stopped moving and whispered “What is going on Sylvie ?”

Sylvie lifted her head and looked at him with wide eyes not knowing what he was talking about but seeing and feeling that he was so tense besides her. “What are you talking about ?”

“Sylvie I can see that something is going on. You have been occupied almost every hour of the past five days and I can’t figure it out.”

“Well there was a lot to do with the wedding, you know last minute details and changes”. She answered while nervously playing with his hair on the back of his head. He knew that planning the wedding with Stella was demanding, he had been a witness of counting discussions those past six months about the ceremony, the flowers, the dresses, the food… But he knew that Sylvie’s behavior was not about the wedding, he could feel it in his bones. 

He bent down, bringing his hands to her cheeks and touching his forehead to hers “Please Sylvie don’t lie to me, it isn’t like us to keep things from each other”. 

Sylvie let out a big breath, freeing herself from his embrace, leaving him surprised and even more worried. Fortunately, a big part of his worry disappeared when she smiled at him, a smile lighting her whole face. She took one of his hands, intertwining their fingers, and started to walk quickly away from everyone. She stopped after a few minutes when they stood near the lake, away from the crowd. 

She took both of his hands, pressing her chest to his “ I wanted to talk to you after the wedding and because I am so bad with secrets I guess I just panicked and started to avoid you”. She explained biting her lower lip. After a few seconds and a few deep breaths, she looked at him intently “Matt, I’m pregnant”. 

Matt didn’t know what to say, it was like his brain short-circuited. 

***

_ 2 months and a half ago _

_ Matt and Sylvie were in his bunk room escaping the loud noise of the common room after a long and tiring call. Matt was doing paperworks at his desk while Sylvie was reading one of romance novels laying on his bed while the stores were closed, hiding them from the exterior world. Well reading was what she came to do but he could feel her staring at his back. He slowly turned around and his eyes met hers.  _

_ “Why are you staring at me ?” He asked a point of amusement in his voice.  _

_ “Do you know how sexy you are when you are holding a baby ?”. During their call Matt came out of the burning house with a baby who was around three months old and the sight of it made her heart beat faster.  _

_ “It is the first time someone tell me that”. He laughed while standing and moving to sit next to her on his bed.  _

_ “Well you are and it made me think...” She sat on her knees next to him and started to talk really quickly “I know we haven’t been together that long but I love you and I can’t imagine my life without you. Matt I want a baby”.  _

_ “You want to have a baby” Repeated Matt who was shocked by this statement.  _

_ “I want us to start trying to get pregnant.” She continued while putting her hands on his cheeks and gently brushing them.  _

_ “You want us to start trying”.  _

_ She laughed loudly, she seemed to have broken him with her declaration. “Yes Mister Parrot, I want us to start trying to get pregnant. So what do you say ?” _

_ “Yes, yes, yes.” He answered quickly and loudly, kissing her again and again, lowering her on his bunk. “I want to have a baby with you, like right now. There is no one I would like to do that with. You are going to be the most amazing mom to our babies”.  _

_ “Babies ? Thinking ahead of yourself Captain ?” She said smiling against his mouth.  _

_ “Yeah, I want at least two little Caseys with you”. He replied with the biggest smile on his face, the same smile he had when they finally decided to start their relationship, the same smile he had when she accepted to move in with him, the smile he had for all of their big milestones.  _

_ “That sounds really good, I can even imagine three little Caseys”. She said quietly, feeling Matt smiling against her neck that he started to kiss.  _

_ *** _

Matt just felt his legs give way under him and without realising it he was sitting on the grass. 

“Matt, baby, did you hear me ?” Sylvie sat down next to him and sweetly kissed his cheek, one of her hands coming to rest on his other cheek. Matt turned his head slowly, kissing the palm of her hand and smiling in it but staying silent. 

“Matt, I am 7 weeks pregnant”. 

“You are 7 weeks pregnant.” He repeated, turning his head and looking at her with wonder. 

“We are having a baby”. She stated, understanding that Matt needed this truth to be stated clearly. 

“We are having a baby”. He repeated nodding his head. 

“God, you really are a parrot when we talk about babies”. She laughed, her laugh dying when Matt crushed her into the biggest hug. 

“I can’t believe it, we are having a baby. We are going to be parents”. He pulled back, looked at her and then kissed her with everything he had. 

Finally, they fell back, lying on the grass tangling with each other, not caring that they were wearing their wedding attire or that the wedding was still in full sting. They stayed there, silently enjoying the presence of the other and how far they have come in recent years. Matt lowered his head and kissed Sylvie’s head before gently putting his right hand on her stomach, feeling Sylvie smiling against his skin. 

They stayed there a long time together, silently watching the stars before going back to their chosen family to enjoy the rest of the evening while knowing that they were starting a new phase of their relationship, a really exciting one. 

  
  



End file.
